As an example of such an electronic apparatus, a storage apparatus such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a solid-state drive (SSD) to be connected to a host such as a PC can be named. As standards for interface between the storage apparatus and the PC, Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) will be used for example. When the standards are upgraded, compatibility may be partly lost, and consequently, a storage apparatus conforming to the upgraded standard may not be connected to a host conforming to an old standard, in other words, may be uncontrollable under the old host.
Such a state occurs not only in the interface between the storage apparatus and the host but also in any other interface.